Percy Jackson The Golden Warrior
by Fishtex129
Summary: This is an old story of mine. Percy Jackson becomes a Super Saiyan. This is on my old account on watt pad so don't go pointing fingers.


**Percy Jackson**

**And The Golden Warrior**

**This starts while he is fighting Gaea, this is a short story so don't be expecting this to be 10 chapters long**

**Prologue**

Gaea and I were fighting blade against blade right when I felt her power I knew I had no chance of winning, all the gods combined wouldn't be able to give her a scratch. Even if it was a hopeless, I still wouldn't give up, I fought like I never had before; I vaguely noticed that I had a small aura of white around me. As we were fighting and I was able to keep up with her in the first minute of the fight but she started to get bored and start trying a bit more. She was using a brown blade that looked similar to dirt but it still looked menacing. Pretty soon I was getting the crap beaten out of me. All the gods and my friends were fighting the giants and monsters but when we started they all had a silent agreement to stop fighting and watch. I was bleeding heavily, she got under my guard and uppercut me into the dirt and right before I became unconscious, I saw her start heading towards my friends and Annabeth, then I saw no more.

**Part 1**

In my dream I was in a great cave, the walls were made of yarn, I looked behind me to see three old ladies on thrones making and cutting yarn. When they noticed me they stopped what they were doing, I then noticed who they were and immediately bowed. Rise young demigod. We have decided to help in your war and for that to happen we can't help too much ourselves so we have decided to help you and only you in your time of need. Then they took out a sea green thread of yarn and they all put their hands on it and in a sudden blast of light the thread turned golden, then I saw no more again!

**Part 2**

When I awoke I found my self in a big white room, which seemed to have no end. I then looked forward to the man with great spiky golden hair, wearing weird orange clothing that would look ridiculous but this guy's pulled off the look. His hair then turned black and he got a big goofy smile on his face. "Hi, I'm Goku!" Ummm, where am I? We're in the Room of Spirit of Time also what I like to call the Hyperbolic Time Chamber! Now I'm here to be your teacher and train you to defeat Gaea your dimensions earth goddess. I then promptly passed out.

**Part 3**

I woke up in a bed to find myself wearing black clothing with a dark sea green belt, and wristbands (Think of Piccolo's gi without turban). I then looked behind me to see a monkey tail. I then yelled a not-so-manly yell. Ahhhhh! Hey settle down. I was trying to eat. What's with this tail!? Oh, I guess I should tell you what we will be doing, completely ignoring what I said. We will be training you to become a Super Saiyan. Uh, yeah sure. I mainly just decided to listen because the fates had sent me here themselves so this must all be true. The fates have turned your body into a half-saiyan body, your half god half saiyan. Is that why I have a tail? Yes it is. We will be training you to control your ki and become a Super Saiyan. And this is how my training began.

**Time Chamber**

_**You must read this whole part!**_

_This isn't a part but moments in the hyperbolic time chamber._

Goku has been training me for about a month, I have been told that he will be spending a year in here but when I go back to my dimension I will be right back where I was when I left. I have discovered my new appetite and I have to say I am quite disgusted with my self but I became accustomed after the first week. I have gotten to Gohan's strength before he got into the chamber at least that's what Goku told me. After a while I asked him why there is a halo above his head. He just said with his goofy smile, "Oh, I died about a 5 years ago in my fight with Cell. He had told me all about his fights on Earth and Namek.

**Becomes Super Saiyan**

Come on Percy push, if you don't get stronger you will lose everyone you love, your mate will die, do you want that DO YOU WANT THAT! I screamed at the top of my lungs as my hair started to flash gold then go back to black. I then broke through the barrier, my hair and tail became gold, my eyes sea green that looked like an ocean, and my aura gold. I kept yelling as I kept getting stronger I imagined what Gaea will do to Annabeth if I don't get stronger and I just snapped. Then an amazing thing happened, my hair became longer, my muscles became bulged and defined even more than before, little lightning bolts were being produced around my body, and my eyes became a very dark sea green like my belt and wristbands. I then calmed down and my hair became black, and I was back to my normal self but one thing was different, my tail was the same color as my hair, black. Right when I noticed my tail I passed out.

**Leaving**

Goodbye Percy, I hugged Goku and he hugged me back without any hesitation. Will I ever see you again? I'm afraid not. Goodbye Percy I have without a doubt you will defeat Gaea. I then was swirled into darkness.

**Part 4 Ending**

I then woke up a second after I supposedly passed out. I slowly got up with every movement hurting. Then there was a flash of golden light and then I was back into my saiyan body with my gi on. When Gaea noticed I was back up and ready for more, she stopped going towards Annabeth who was ready to die with her boyfriend. Right when she got her sword ready I threw my pen to Annabeth who barley caught it then willed it to stay with her. When Gaea noticed me throwing my weapon away she made her weapon sink back into her skin. I then turned Super Saiyan and got into an offensive stance. She looked shocked at both my flawless stance and transformation. I glanced around me to see everyone else gawking at my transformation; none of them knew anything about martial arts to know about my stance. With everyone gawking at me, I felt my saiyan genes coming up but pushed them down, I wouldn't let my emotions get into this fight my flaw was still Personal Loyalty. Gaea then started to laugh a saiyan laugh. Boy do you really think you can defeat me I am a primordial goddess; you are just a pathetic human, like you can defeat me. All I did was put up a saiyan like grin, no Gaea I'm no human, I'm a saiyan. I then started to power up. She looked scared at first but got a cocky grin. When my power became just at the limit of my super saiyan transformation it became right where Gaea's power was. We then started to go into the air to fight. She flew straight at me as I dodged and blocked most of her attacks I then did a sidekick for her head but she ducked and tried to punch me in to stomach but I fazed out of her way. I could sense she was starting to get frustrated. Well Perseus it looks like you have forced my hand I'm going to have to go to my full power! She then started to power up, the whole earth started to shake, the skies thundered, and the sea's shook from her awesome power. She then finished her power up. Let's see your real power, I know this isn't your full power Jackson! I just smirked and thought, "alright you asked for it." I then started to transform into my ascended super saiyan form, lightning formed around my body, my eyes became a harsh, dark sea green, and my gold aura became fiercer. The whole earth's sky became dark, it started to rain; the ocean was raging to my right as if feeling my anger. I then said with so much venom in my voice that only a saiyan could muster, "Prepare to go back to the Pits of Tartarus where you belong!" I then charged her using my superior speed to get behind her and kick her towards the ocean where I would be strongest. As we flew above the ocean I could feel the water heal my wounds from the earlier battle. I then started to throw energy balls at her. She dodged them all and started to head back to the earth which I let her do. When we stopped and landed, we both started to charge up an attack. (Think of Gohan and Cell's Kamehameha.) Kaaaaaa-meeee Gaea just started to put green energy into her hands and didn't say anything. Haaaa-meeeee-HAAAAAAAA. Both our blasts met right in the center. At first it seemed evenly matched but then my blast began to overtake her blast in seconds, she didn't have enough time too react as my blast went right through her and sent her essence deep Tartarus with no hope of escaping for a millennia. I then dropped down to the first super saiyan transformation. I then started to power up an energy blast of pure energy to destroy all the giants and monsters. After a minute I sent my energy in all directions, destroying all with an evil heart. When I finished I saw my true soul mate started to run as fast as she could towards me with tears in her eyes. I ran up to meet her and we shared a long passionate kiss, the best we've ever had.

**The End**


End file.
